This invention involves the operation of web browsers. Specifically, the invention involves the management of privacy settings while a user operates a web browser.
Web browsers such as Firefox, Internet Explorer, Safari, Google Chrome, Opera and others generally store historical information about the browser's usage. Web browsers may also provide various options for information privacy related to information stored by the web browser on the user's computing device. Users may be able to enable these settings temporarily by manually turning on a private browsing mode. Typically, the user must then manually turn off the private browsing mode to return to less restrictive settings, or the user may close the web browser window or browser tab and restart the browser or browser tab in another mode.